


Stargazing

by Bradypus_pygmaeus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actually the fluffiest thing I've written so far, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, knowing the other one's identity but not knowing the other one knows, tiny dose of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradypus_pygmaeus/pseuds/Bradypus_pygmaeus
Summary: Who said that every wish would be heard and answered when wished on the morning star? Somebody thought of that, and someone believed it, and look what it's done so far.What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing? And what do we think we might see?We know that it's probably magic.Here's some lovely fluff, I hope you like it.





	Stargazing

"If you're not nice, I won't let you in my blanket fort!"

As soon as he had started talking, she had stopped screaming and throwing everything she could find at the intruder. When there was no more danger of being hit in the face by a flower pot or something else similarly heavy, he crawled out of the makeshift tent he had spent hours building on Marinette's balcony. It was the first blanket fort he had made since his mother had left and he was extremely proud of himself.

"Chat, what are you doing here?" She asked after the adrenalin of the shock had worn off a bit.

"I made a blanket fort", he deadpanned. "I wanted to spend the evening with my princess, so I prepared a nice setting to watch some shooting stars tonight." He took her hand and, as she was not resisting, guided her to the entrance on the other side of her balcony.

When he had heard of the massive meteor shower expected for this particular night, Chat Noir had spent the whole afternoon moving blankets, pillows and candles to Marinette's balcony and building the fort, knowing she was out shopping with Alya.

He gestured inside and, because she was not moving, slightly pulled her hand. "Is it too much?" He shyly asked when she still didn't react.

Marinette violently shook her head, Chat almost worried it would give her a concussion. "No, it's perfect. How did you manage to do all this? It's incredible!"

He bowed down, once more gesturing inside the fort. "As one of the top superheroes of Paris, I might have one or two tiny little secrets to keep, purrrincess", he winked at her as she giggled in response, and entered the tent after her. Although it was dark outside, the inside was illuminated by candles emitting a warm, yellow light. He had put them in the most beautiful lanterns he could find so they would not light the whole balcony on fire. For now, he had closed the entrance behind them with a blanket and they sat down in this tiny but lovely world of their own.

"This must have taken you hours to prepare", she said, fiddling with the blanket she was sitting on.

"Only the best for my pawsome purrrincess!", he stated, pulling up a comforter from behind them to wrap the two of them in it. He had brought a few extra blankets as it was October and the air cooled off quickly when the sun was gone. He glanced at the clock on his staff on his right. There was still a good half hour before the first shooting stars were expected.

"Are you hungry?", he asked with a wide smile.

"I... Um... Yes, kind of...", Marinette said. "I ate with Alya at 6 so I skipped dinner with my parents."

"That's great! Because I-", he turned around and pulled a basket from under some pillows, "brought some of your favorite food." He opened a box and offered it to her.

"You didn't", she said with wide eyes. "You brought a whole quiche?!" She gently took it in her hands to smell it. "And it's still warm! How did you do that?"

He chuckled and handed her a fork. "It's from downstairs. I figured we should have something to munch on while watching the stars, so I bought it after I set up the pillow fort. I did my best to keep it warm in the pillows, but we have some candles here to heat it a little if it gets too col-"

"You bought it from my parents?"

He nodded.

"You, Chat Noir, entered the bakery, ordered a quiche and paid for it? My parents didn't tell me you came by, which is weird because normally that would have been the first thing they, especially my father, would have told me."

"Well I went downstairs... Hid behind the house in a dark alley... I detransformed... Then I bought the quiche... And after transforming in the alley, I returned here to wait for you", he explained, raising a finger for every step he was describing. "But let's not focus on how it got here, let's focus on making it disappear, I'm starving!", he added with the most dramatic attitude he could muster.

After Marinette took a bite, he stabbed the quiche with his fork and ripped out a huge chunk. He tried to fit it into his mouth in one go, almost choking in the process. Marinette, next to him, struggled with containing her laughter and almost choked herself. After chewing for a while, he managed to force everything down into his stomach. The expression on his face must have been rather amusing, as Marinette couldn't smother laughter anymore and burst out laughing.

"Hey! It's not nice to laugh at an innocent kitten almost dying!", he exclaimed before laughing along.

After finishing the quiche, Chat quickly put the dish away and opened the entrance to the tent so they wouldn't miss the meteor shower that was about to begin every moment now. He went back to sit down next to Marinette and curled up in the blanket with her.

"I didn't expect it to be this cold", he stated, grabbing another thick comforter and spreading it over their legs. Warming each other, they sat in comfortable silence for a while until they spotted the first shooting star. It was a faint one, far away, but he made a wish nonetheless.

"Princess, did you make a wish?"

"Actually, no."

"Why not? You could wish for anything you want." He felt her head rest against his shoulder and looked at her.

"Because I already have everything I want", she replied simply.

His heart stumbled at the implication of her words. Maybe he hadn't heard right. As far as he knew, Marinette had a crush on someone else. She always refused to tell him who he was and he didn't pry so she wouldn't know how jealous he was. In hindsight, he had loved her since the first day they met, but he hadn't realized it until about two months ago.

There had been an akuma in the park next to the bakery and after defeating it, his time was almost up, so he hid in an alley nearby to detransform. When he looked up afterwards, he had seen Ladybug jumping across the roofs and ultimately landing on the very balcony he was currently sitting on. He only just realized what was going on when he saw a faint red flash of light inside Marinette's room.

He hadn't wanted to listen to his heart telling him for months that he loved Marinette as much as he loved Ladybug, but after seeing what he had seen, putting Marinette and Ladybug together into one person had been a lot easier than he had imagined it. He had never been particularly lucky though, so he hadn't raised his hopes that she would like him back. After all, Ladybug had always rejected Chat Noir and Marinette wouldn't even talk to Adrien much. Regardless, after that day, he had visited her more frequently than before and they had spent many hours talking and laughing, but she still avoided talking about her crush and hadn't disclosed his identity to him.

Just as he wanted to ask her what she meant by what she had said, another shooting star crossed the sky. And then another, and another. The meteor shower had begun and he made a wish with every shooting star he saw.

_I wish for Marinette to be happy every single day of her life._

_I wish this moment never ends._

_I wish my Lady gets everything she wants._

_I wish she won't hate me for finding out her identity._

_If she does, I wish she will forgive me one day._

_I wish Marinette loves me as much as I love her._

He felt her body tense up as she lifted her head off his shoulder. "What was that?", she asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

Dammit! He must have said the last wish out loud. And she was clearly shocked about it. "I... Ummm..." He took a deep breath to gather all the courage he had inside him. "I made a wish upon a star. I-I... I wish you love me as much as I love you." Wow, this had actually been a lot easier than he had expected.

"You... You love me? I thought you love Ladybug."

Okay, never mind, the hard part was yet to come. He sighed and took her hand. "I know I have betrayed your trust, but I-"

"It's okay", she interrupted him before he could say anything more. "You don't have to continue, Adrien."

He pulled back his hand. "You... You know?"

"I've known for almost two months now. There was that akuma in the park and after you and I-Ladybug had defeated it, you detransformed in the alley right next to this house and I saw you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"So we've known for all this time and didn't talk to each other about it?"

" _We've_ known? What are you talking about?"

"After detransforming that day, I saw you on this very balcony, my Lady. I'm sorry, I know that keeping your identity a secret is important to you and I understand if you hate me now."

She turned her head away and they just sat there in silence. He was too afraid to speak again, too scared for her to turn away more or even leave, so he opted for watching the meteor shower instead.

"I do", she said suddenly.

"You do? What do you do?"

"The wish you made out loud", she explained, taking his hand in hers. "I do."


End file.
